


Royal night

by TomH8sHimself



Category: Castle
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomH8sHimself/pseuds/TomH8sHimself
Summary: Kastle dropps Royal the dog off at Kate's and she asks him to stay.





	Royal night

"Oh, and he loves it when you rub him right bewteen the eyes"  
Castle grabbed her hand to demonstrate how to propperly rub Royal between the eyes, and simultaniously just to feel her soft hands. Since the incident with the tiger he had been longing for her touch. Her skin, her soft, warm fingers, her... Her.   
"Just like this, not too hard, just..."  
he continued his slow, soft circles on her hand, feeling her tremble slightly. She looked up, her eyes met his. Kate's mouth opened, hesitantly.  
"Castle - "  
He let her go.  
"Yeah, there's... you get it. Alright, you guys have fun; don't miss me too much - not you, the dog."

This was so much like him. The soft rubbing, the immediate and aprupt ending, that left her mouth open and wishing for more.  
"No, Castle wait." She heard herself say out loud. He looked at her.   
"You uhm., you can stay a bit, you know? The dog might actually miss you, Castle."  
"Well the let's not let that happen..?" he suggested, still unsure about his partners intentions. Closing the distance between them.

Silence fell over them. There it was again. The longing, the looking, the glancing.   
Their eyes met.  
Both of them leaned in slowly, not daring to break eye contact. Kate could feel his hot breath on her skin as she slowly closed her eyes and planted her lips on his. It was just a little snog, that was all that was needed. Suddenly, it felt like every wall had fallen down. There was nothing stopping them.  
He slid his hands down her torso and stopped at her hips.  
He opened up and let her explore his mouth. At first shyly, but then more desperate and lustful. A groan escaped his mouth and vibrated in his throat. She'd never expected he'd be feel so soft on her mouth, his hands so warm and light to the touch. She was sure he'd know exactly what to do with them, when to do it and when to stop. She just knew. And he knew too.  
An eternity of tangled limbs, silent moaning and sloppy kisses later, they finally came appart. Not daring to look into her eyes, Rick reached for her hands, brought them to his face and softly kissed them.  
"Kate - I.."  
"Don't... please just.. " she looked into his eyes  
They stared at each other, not wanting to let go of this precious moment, until Kate finally brought up the courage to whisper "The sofa or the bed...?"  
It took him by surprise. 

Fear overcame her. Did she just screw this up? Really? "I- Rick I'm sorry I shouldn't have, I'm not, I-"  
He silenced her with a kiss. "It's fine, i just didn't expect it"  
She smiled. 

"So.. The bed?"  
"The bed."


End file.
